heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
The Last Straw/Gallery
Gallery Images Merida fury.png|Merida slashing the family tapestry in a fury during an argument with her mother. Furious Garfield.jpg|Garfield furiously knocking Odie's ball aside, fed up with Odie getting all the attention. King Triton's destroying Ariel's treasures.png|King Triton demolishing Ariel's treasures in a bid to protect her from the human world. Twilight Sparkle snaps at Pinkie Pie in rage MLPTM.jpg|Twilight Sparkle finally losing her temper with Pinkie Pie for not understanding that it’s Twilight that Tempest Shadow wants, for Tempest has set a trap for Twilight, using the others as bait, resulting in the friends moving and parting ways. Porky rips tickets.png|Porky's breaking point and rips tickets for football game into apart after find out about Bugs' trickery in reconciling him and Daffy to forget about fries. Tonguc furiously disowns Shero and blame him for losing his house due to overdue rent.png|Tank breaking point and kick out Shero from house due to overdue rent. Garnet furiously disowns Pearl.png|Garnet's breaking point after realizing Pearl's trick with fusion into Sardonyx for her own selfish needs. Hilda and Frida arguing.png|Hilda breaking point and fed up with Frida’s attitude when she was absence in election. Fuli angry at Kion.png|Fuli's breaking point at Kion for that everyone in the Guard has been so invasive of her alone hunt. Edd disowns Ed and Eddy.png|Edd is gonna leave Eddy and Ed after their mischief on him and the incident with last failed scam, through which they had to escape from Peach-Creek. Robin_&_Cyborg_arguing.png|Cyborg's breaking point when he and Robin argue after failing to stop Cinderblock, and he quits the Titans in a rage. Home-Alone-image-home-alone-36360103-1280-688.jpg|Kevin McCallister furiously attacking his brother for he bullied him by eating his cheesy pizza. GohanTurningSSJForVidel.jpg|Gohan's breaking point when he sees his girlfriend, Videl getting brutally beaten by her opponent. Ranting_Mom.jpg|Carey Martin finally snapping and and she yells at Zack and Cody for their disobedience and sneaking out to London's Internet Show. Drake_Parker_getting_mad.PNG|Drake Parker's breaking point when yells at Josh about the foam finger from eight years ago and yells that he's moving out of the house. Woody yelling at Buzz.jpg|Woody finally snapping at Buzz Lightyear’s deluded belief of being a space ranger. Shrek_smashes_the_cake.jpg|Shrek finally reaching the end of his rope and smashing his kids' birthday cake with his fist before storming out of the party. RunawayAngelica-DrewSendsAngelicaToHerRoom.jpg|Drew Pickles' breaking point when he yells at Angelica for wrecking his home office and sending her to her room. Eep furious her family shattered her shell.jpg|Eep Crood reaching her breaking point when her family smashes the shell Guy gave her. Star-Lord and Gamora breaking up a bar fight between Groot, Drax and Rocket.png|Star-Lord and Gamora reaching their breaking point as Groot, Drax and Rocket argue. Chiron revenge.png|Chiron's breaking point when all the abuse he suffers leads to him getting revenge on Terrel Littlefoot and Cera fighting after she insults his mother.jpg|Littlefoot and Cera's breaking points when they argue about finding the Great Valley. jane_final straw.png|Jane reaching the end of her rope after the Lost Boys tear her notebook. Coraline attacking Wybie with her shoes.png|Coraline furiously chasing Wybie out of her house and throwing boots at him after the latter doesn't believe her about the Other World and calls her "crazy". max_breaking_point.png|Max Engel reaching his breaking point after his cousins' teasing goes too far Ron Stoppable's public freakout.png|Ron Stoppable's breaking point, coupled with Kim's relationship with Eric blossoming, and Bueno Nacho becoming overcrowded with a horde of kids begging for the new Diablo toy, Ron is finally pushed over the edge and he snatches the reporter's microphone and screams that he's losing everything he ever loved. Olie is angry and rude to Screwy.PNG|Olie Polie's breaking point at Screwy, after finding out that there is nothing wrong with having points. Professor Utonium enraged with Miss Keane.PNG|Professor Utonium angry with Miss Keane, that he never date her who doesn't believes his stories and slams the phone before sulking. Max Goof releasing stress.jpg|Max Goof's breaking point at Goofy for causing him to lose the qualifying rounds with the Gammas at the College-X games. John Bennett gets mad.jpg|John Bennett reaching his breaking point at Ted for making him abandon Laurie in favor of him. Bang Bang.jpg|Jenny Wakeman throwing a temper tantrum, after her mother refuses to let her go to the fair. Bob Parr's last straw.jpg|Bob Parr losing his temper with his callous boss Mr. Huph for forcing him to leave an innocent get mugged and he furiously grabs him by the throat before literally throwing him through several walls, badly injured. Benjamin Mee angry.PNG|Benjamin Mee's breaking point at his son Dylan for not being happy. Spongebob, Squidward, & Patrick.jpg|Squidward's breaking point at SpongeBob and Patrick for ruining his Sunday morning. Furious Sir Topham Hatt.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt is furious, thinking that Thomas was chasing Ryan with the dynamite (not knowing Thomas was actually trying to save everybody from getting blown up) and cruelly and unfairly sends him to his shed in disgrace. Sunset Shimmer exploding in anger EG3.png|Sunset Shimmer finally snapping as she’s telling the alternate Twilight Sparkle/Sci-Twi that she put her friends’ lives in danger, which made Twilight upset and cry. Dale Doback is very angry.PNG|Dale Dobeck's breaking point at Brennan Huff after he touched his drum set. Angry Benson.jpg|Benson furiously threatening to fire Mordecai and Rigby, as he yells at them to clean the room. Grandpa Longneck angry at Cera's dad.jpg|Grandpa Longneck's breaking point at Mr. Threehorn for insulting his grandson Littlefoot, after he was bullied by Hyp, Nod, and Mutt who waste the water in the river. Barry Egan angry.PNG|Barry Egan is furious, thinking that Dean Trumbell was yelling and cursing, (not understanding for getting him blown up), and angrily yells at him that he's sick. Dan mad at Alice.PNG|Dan snapping and ranting, about Alice trying let him hit her. Ash enraged.jpg|Ash's breaking point at Lance and kicking him out of her apartment when she catches him with Becky. Violet Parr Enraged.png|Violet Parr is furious with her father Bob for putting everyone in danger and letting Rick Dicker completely erase Tony's memory of her (rather than just him recognizing her in her Super Suit). Linda Flynn and Lawrence Fletcher scolding Candace.jpg|Lawrence and Linda chastising Candace for throwing a party without their say so and they ground her for a week. Tommy snapping and nearly pouring mashed bananas on Dil.png|Tommy Pickles finally snapping at Dil's selfishness and in his rage, very nearly pours mashed bananas on him for the monkeys to take him away. Mrs. Jumbo driving away bullies to save her son.png|Mrs. Jumbo loses her temper when some rude boys mock her son for his huge ears. BobAndLarryGettin'Angry54.png|Bob and Larry finally snapping about losing at game night and don't ever want to go to sleep. Sunset "it's not about the parakeet!" EGROF.png|Sunset Shimmer loses her temper and snaps at Flim and Flam, who offered her a free prize-out and she refuses, as she slapped it right out of Flam's hands. SpongeBob snapping and and strangling Mr. Krabs.jpg|SpongeBob furiously snaps at Mr. Krabs, who refuses to re-hire Squidward about his first dime, no matter how stupid the suggestion is. Homer yelling at Abe.png|Homer yelling at his father, Abe Simpson that he is no longer driving again. Phineas mad at Candace.jpeg|Phineas angry at Candace for messing up instead of helping. Jimmy Neutron gets punished by his mother.png|Judy Neutron's breaking point when Jimmy accidentally sets fire to the curtains with his jetpack and she grounds him from attending Retro Land grand opening. File:SpongeBob_yells_at_Mr._Krabs.jpg|SpongeBob's breaking point at Mr. Krabs when he finally snaps at him for bringing every expensive stuff for Mrs. Puff. Arthur's Big Hit.png|Arthur Read reaching the end of his rope and punching DW for destroying his model airplane after he told her countless times not to touch it. naruto-6-tail.jpg|Naruto Uzumaki's breaking point after Pain killed Jiraiya,Kakashi,Shizune and Hinata,and he's turning in Six Tails Kyuubi form. File:Brandy_kicks_Whiskers_out.png|Brandy Harrington kicking Mr. Whiskers out of the treehouse after she has finally had enough of his laziness and his sloppy behavior in the episode, "The Howler Bunny". You Stimpy and I are THROUGH!!!!.png|Ren disowning Stimpy for all the years that caused him to hate Stimpy. Rowf breaking point.PNG|Rowf reaching his breaking point before he chases the Tod away for his greedy behavior. David Banner becoming angry.png|David Banner frustrated After a failure with the gamma ray machine to conduct super human strength and changing a tire in a rainstorm undergoes his transformation into the Hulk. Videos MLP Friendship is Magic Season 7 - ‘Twilight Sparkle's Last Straw’ Official Clip Mr. Incredible vs his Boss|Bob Parr losing his temper at his callous boss Mr. Huph for forcing him to leave an innocent get mugged before literally throwing him through several walls, badly injuring him. Bruce Almighty - Wacky Bruce Nolan (HD)|Bruce Nolan going on a childish tirade upon learning his rival got the anchor promotion instead of him, resulting in him being fired. ROBIN GETS BAT-OWNED.|Robin snapping, when he tells Batman that he doesn't need his help after a harsh argument with him about Poison Ivy's kiss. Dragonball Z Gohan Gets Angry At The World Tournament|Gohan's breaking point when he sees his girlfriend, Videl getting brutally beaten by her opponent. Coco - Family Argument and run away from home|After an argument with ends with his guitar being destroyed, Miguel runs away from home, fed up with his family's hatred of music. Do The Roar|Shrek goes through tons of stress at his children's first birthday party, and eventually loses his temper and smashes the cake before storming out. File:Brothers (9 10) Movie CLIP - Sam Loses It (2009) HD|Sam Cahill's breaking point at his wife Grace, after hearing that Grace has slept together with Tommy, he lashes at Grace and sabotages the kitchen, thinking that his brother, Tommy and Grace had sex together. TSL - Ranting Mom|Carey Martin's breaking point, when she finally snaps at Zack and Cody for their disobedience and sneaking out to London's Internet Show. Sunset shimmer goes mad because of Flim and Flam|Sunset Shimmer loses her temper and snaps at Flim and Flam, who offered her a free prize-out and she refused it, as she slapped it out of Flam's hands. Home Alone (1990) Look What You Did, You Little Jerk|Kevin McCallister furiously attacking his brother for he bullied him by eating his cheese pizza. Family Guy - Stewie Takes His Anger On Family|Stewie Griffin's breaking point when he throws a temper tantrum after Peter and Chris destroyed the living room and the TV while playing Unga Bunga. File:Arthur Punches D.W. -Original-|Arthur Read reaching the end of his rope and punching DW for destroying his model airplane after he told her countless times not to touch it. Plague Dogs - Eggs Hinny!|Rowf's breaking point as he furiously chases the Tod away for his selfish behavior. Category:Galleries